Return of the Lost
by Rosie hater
Summary: And yet, even when looking as though she were in mourning, the smile she had seemed to light up the already sunny day. He couldn't understand her... until he realized just what she was.


_**Return of the Lost**_

_**Ch.1**__ – New Staff_

"My apologies for the intrusion, young master, but we will be having a guest for afternoon tea."

"I do not like last minute meetings."

"Lady Higurashi sends her apologies for calling at a late hour but insists that she sees you. She will arrive at 2." A man in a butler outfit leaves the room. A few hours later he waits patiently outside as a carriage approaches, keeping his head down as he opens the door and a woman steps out.

"Oh please don't do that. I'm no different from you." A gloved hand tilts his head up slightly, his dark red eyes meeting deep brown. "What is your name?"

"Sebastian, Lady Kagome."

"Its nice to meet you, my name is Kagome. I'm here to see Mr. Phantomhive. I apologize again for the late calling but I really do think this is important."

"My Lord is waiting in the gardens for tea." Sebastian leads the girl around the house. "My Lord, our guest has arrived." He brings Kagome to her seat before pouring the tea and moving a distance away from them.

"I do not like late calls." A boy with short black hair and one blue eye, the other being covered by a patch, sips his tea.

"My deepest apologies Mr. Phantomhive, but I believe I have something that may interest you." She pulls out a small notebook. "Here are all the papers and notes of everything pertaining to your factory. The Posidon company manufacturing stuffed animals in India." She bows her head. "I apologize for not bringing this to you sooner but I wanted to fix it."

"How would you know it is mine?"

"Well… Damian was my father." A tear falls from her hidden face. "I have tracked him all my life. When he tore up the company and sold it… I picked it up. I made improvement changes and changed it to what it was when you granted my father management. I have brought it back to you in the same conditions in which it was stolen. I am deeply sorry that such a thing occurred and I am prepared to hand the damages he has done to you and your family. If this is not enough for you to accept then I offer myself to you." Another tear slides to the grass. "Will you accept either of my offers?"

"…Sebastian."

"Yes my Lord?" The butler ventures closer.

"Compare this to the factory that was stolen." The kid chucks the book.

"…" Sebastian looks over the writings quickly. "It is all in accordance."

"I do not like waiting."

"…You are not happy with it… what else would you have me do?" Kagome doesn't look up.

"I see no use for you. I have a butler, maid, gardner and cook."

"I can teach history, English, medicine and music. I can cook, clean and garden. I can be the entertainer for your gatherings. I can teach weaponry and keep your house safe. Just please do not let my father's betrayl hurt my Mother. It would break her heart."

"…I will allow you to help the staff until I send you somewhere else."

"thank you sir, you are very kind."

"…Sebastian will take care of you. I have other things to attend to." The boy stands.

"Sir…if I may… I'd like to know your name, if you'll gift it to me."

"…Ciel Phantomhive."

"It will be my pleasure to serve you Master Ciel, I am Kagome Higurashi." She tilts her head up to reveal a smile as the boy walks off.

"Come with me." Sebastian looks over the girl. Long silky black hair in slight natural waves, deep brown eyes, petite form hidden under a long-sleeved black dress with a slightly protruding skirt, knee-high black stockings and black shoes. And yet, even when looking as though she were in mourning, the smile she had seemed to light up the already sunny day. "…We will have to get you a new outfit. You will match the maid we have."

"Yes sir, thank you for your help."

"It is my young master's orders."

"I know, but its still very nice of you. I have a favor to ask of you, if you will gift me with information."

"Nothing against the house of Phantomhive."

"Its about you."

"…go on."

"Are you a demon?"


End file.
